Turn it Up
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Slade finds Starfire in quite a kinky predicament. Slade/Star.


**It has been forever since I've written a Slade/Star, and I desperately miss them. Therefore, this.**

**I will tell you now: this is kinky. First and only warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC comics and WB.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Starfire ran her hands through Slade's salt and pepper locks, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands reached under her shirt and up to cup her breasts. She reached her hand up to the back of his neck, pausing there for a moment.<p>

In an instant, Slade took his hand out and wrapped his arms around her to take her over to the bed. He dropped down on top of her, attacking her neck with his lips. As he sucked and nipped, Starfire moaned his name.

She cupped the back of his neck again, and then drew it – as well as her other arm – above her head, so Slade could remove her shirt.

"Starfire!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up as quick as possible, flipping her shirt back on.

Slade stared back at her, his one icy blue eye wide.

She laughed sheepishly. "Um…greetings. How is my wonderful husband on this glorious day?"

He didn't respond, for he was too busy staring at, well, _himself_. A completely naked him.

TTT

Starfire and Slade sat in their living room, both staring at the fire in front of them. Slade, with his eyes seemingly far away, and Starfire, who was fidgeting nervously and biting her lip.

Slade sighed and turned toward her. "Starfire."

She glanced up at him, her legs drawn up to her chest. "Yes?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut again. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the ground, contemplating at how to exactly ask his question. He sighed and looked back up at her again. "What exactly was in bed with you?"

She sunk down into her chair, looking at him innocently. "Um...it was simply a contraption for pleasure!"

He leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped together on his lap and an eyebrow raised. "And why exactly…does it look like me?"

She laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Well, the other forms of those toys of pleasure were ones that you would be very angry to see. I was almost the positive that you would not wish for me to have a ZombieNightwing?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "No, I would now – wait, what exactly _is_ a ZombieNightwing?"

She sat up straighter in her seat, her legs still drawn up. "I believe it would be better to describe the ZombieSlade to you."

"The thing you were using?"

She nodded. "Yes." She smiled and tapped her fingers on her knees. "You see, while we are stationed in your London home, you must always go to the events that are formal, of which I cannot always attend. You often must stay late, and I sometimes get…lonely."

He raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "It was not too expensive! It was on the sale for $768.95!"

His eye widened. "And where exactly did you obtain this money?"

She turned crimson. "Um…"

He sighed and closed his eye. He looked back up at her. "You know what? Nevermind." He stood up and walked toward their room.

Starfire stared after him and watched as the door shut carefully behind him. She heard scratching underneath her chair. She eeped and pulled up the skirt, looking under.

Another Zombie product stared back at her.

She glared at it. "I told you it is not safe to do the playing, ZombieDick!" She looked left and right, worried that Wintergreen might still be up, and pulled him out. She pushed a button to shut him down and quickly flew outside. She pulled out a small cellar underneath the ground (created by her) and threw him down there, hearing the cries of her ZombieBatman as well. She wiped her hands off and flew back into the house, going to her room.

She slid the door open and gently stepped inside, seeing her husband reading a book. When he looked up at her, she smiled. "Greetings. I believe I shall slumber."

He nodded toward her and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

She quickly obliged and slid in, cuddling up against his side. A smile spread across her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Mhm, I did just write that. ZombieSlade is hot.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
